


Octavia's very ticklish day (tickling fetish erotica)

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Slavery, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Romance, Spoilers, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tickling, bad parenting humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Octavia the Slaanesh worshipping slave with an extreme tickling fetish has a very ticklish day. Contains spoilers for the book "Women of the Night Lords". Funnily enough everything described in this short story is not even unrealistic for a day in the life of these 3 chaos worshipping kinksters. Pretty much this is just a normal day set some time between the first 2 books of the "Women of the Night Lords" series, presumably at a time when nothing much exciting was happening in the Night Lord fleet. A running joke throughout the story is the idea that Octavia (and others) are not very good parents. Intersperses erotic fetish with more general parts of Octavia's day.





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia's very ticklish day.

Octavia the bed slave/tickle slave was fast asleep, having a bizarre dream about her owners riding unicycles. "Owner Wendy! Owner Talon! Why in the world are you riding unicycles of all things?" Octavia asked her two owners in the dream.

Her two owners replied that it was important for the proper functioning of the strike cruiser that they ride these unicycles! Octavia panicked and looked everywhere for a unicycle of her own to join them and quickly got lost in the ship and couldn't find her owners! In desperation she called out for her owners to find her.

Suddenly Octavia felt her stomach being tickled and started to laugh. She awoke from the dream shrieking with laughter to find her stomach being tickled in real life!

"Rise and shine sleepy head", Owner Talon said mischievously as she squeezed her tummy.

Octavia tugged at the padded sleeping handcuffs she wore behind her back every night but she couldn't bring her hands around to protect her stomach! It tickled so bad but she couldn't escape and was still disoriented from the dream.

Owner Wendy joined in, tickling Octavia's armpits and she went crazy with laughter. Octavia rolled all around and brought her knees up to protect herself but her owners nimble hands dodged past her every defence, tickling her ruthlessly!

This was just a normal morning for Octavia. Every morning she was tickled awake and every day she endured hours of the most merciless tickling imaginable! And she loved it!

Fingers probed her ribs and armpits and she just about had a fit, it tickled so insanely much! She was laughing uncontrollably and was completely overwhelmed. Tears of laughter ran down her face and she squirmed frantically, desperate to escape but hoping that it would continue.

"Awww koochy koochy kooo", Owner Wendy said sadistically and squeezed her sides, driving her mental.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Talon said cruelly and stroked a secret place on Octavia's neck that completely destroyed her with insane ticklishness!

Octavia couldn't speak, she could hardly even breathe! She had completely broken down to the point that her struggles to escape were not directed, and she was even more open to attack and tickled even worse!

It was madness, a terrible itch she couldn't scratch, absolute wonderful torture! Octavia screamed with ticklish pleasure, praising Slaanesh with her entire being!

The fingers were everywhere, taking her by surprise as they moved around constantly. She couldn't see everywhere at once and her blind spots were exploited ruthlessly!

It was just so BAD! It was absolutely tormenting her in the way she absolutely loved! Oh fuck she couldn't stand it! But she had no choice, and the lack of choice made it even sweeter!

"Oh fuck yeah! Yes yes! More!" Octavia screamed in between her frenzied laughter.

Her owners happily obliged and gave it to her even worse! Holy fuck it was so intense! Octavia's laughter became a series of screams, her body completely overwhelmed! Her tummy was just so sensitive and Owner Talon was squeezing it in the worst possible way!

Wailing with laughter Octavia became very aware of her full bladder and tried to warn her owners that she was about to pee! But she was laughing far too hard to get a single word out now, taking all her effort just to hold her bladder!

Owner Talon stroked a secret sensitive spot on Octavia's back and she completely lost it! Screaming her head off Octavia pissed all over the bed in a fountain, her naked body allowing the urine to squirt out in a single stream without the obstruction of clothes!

Owner Wendy laughed uproariously and punished Octavia by tickling her even harder! Talon joined suit and together they inflicted complete ticklish annihilation on poor Octavia! Oh Slaanesh this was absolute wonderful hell Octavia thought as she was completely destroyed.

***

An eternity later her owners stopped tickling her and ordered the kitchen slaves to make the 3 of them breakfast. Octavia was a complete wreck and felt a bit sick.

Owner Talon gave Octavia her morning injections and the feeling of sickness vanished and Octavia felt the drugs making her much much more ticklish than she naturally was! Octavia gulped, knowing what today had in store for her.

Owner Talon unlocked Octavia's sleeping cuffs and Octavia kneeled down submissively on the floor awaiting her owners pleasure. Owner Talon cruelly Dominated Owner Wendy, rubbing her face in the urine soaked sheets and beating her. Owner Wendy moaned in submissive pleasure, completely consenting.

After a lot of pain and humiliation, Owner Talon forced Owner Wendy to change the sheets and do the laundry chores. Octavia submissively followed her Owners, devoted to them and yearning to please them.

After chores and breakfast it was time for the three of them to have their morning shower together. Octavia gulped with anticipation, all that slippery soapy skin... 

The two owners got naked and the three of them entered the giant shower. Octavia wet her skin and then moved to one side and waited submissively to be told what to do. Owner Talon pulled Owner Wendy's hair and brutally slapped around the submissive masochist. Owner Wendy gasped with pleasure as Talon consensually kicked her ass in the shower.

Octavia got down on all fours and Owner Wendy gratefully sat down on her back like a chair. Octavia groaned under the weight feeling so amazingly dominated. Oh Slaanesh this was such an amazing life she had!

Owner Talon soaped herself up and sadistically threw the soap hard at Wendy, hitting her in the vagina and making her yelp with pain. "Thank you Mistress Talon for giving me such exquisite pain", Owner Wendy said in submissive awe.

"Soap yourself up bitch" Owner Talon dominantly commanded Wendy, who eagerly obeyed.

Owner Wendy soaped up her wet naked body, foam sliding off her and onto Octavia's naked back. Octavia whimpered ticklishly as the foam dripped down her sides. She needed both her arms to support Owner Wendy's weight and couldn't do anything to stop the foam!

Owner Wendy noticed Octavia's discomfort and sadistically deliberately dribbled foam all over Octavia, making it even worse! Octavia giggled, lightly tickled by the foam as it slowly cascaded down her body. Octavia fidgeted and squirmed but couldn't really move without collapsing under Owner Wendy's weight!

"Soap up Octavia you whore", Owner Talon arrogantly ordered Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Talon", Owner Wendy said with a cruel edge in her voice.

Oh Slaanesh I am totally screwed, Octavia thought to herself. A moment later Owner Wendy was soaping up Octavia's armpits and she exploded in laughter! That tickled TERRIBLY! Octavia tried to hold still but her body betrayed her and her arms gave out and she fell to the floor under Wendy's weight, ass in the air!

Owner Wendy tumbled off yelping in pain as she hit her head on the floor. Owner Talon worriedly inspected Wendy for a concussion and then slapped her face saying, "you are fine bitch, get back to soaping up our slave!"

Octavia gulped and laughed nervously as Wendy returned to her with a sadistic gleaming in her eyes.

Owner Wendy slapped Octavia's hands out of the way and assertively soaped up Octavia's armpits! Her fingers were stroking as she soaped, very deliberately tickling her! Octavia squealed with ticklish laughter and reflexively closed her arms. Owner Wendy's hands were already inside her armpits however and Octavia couldn't shake her off!

Octavia's eyes went wide and she went crazy, laughing madly. Squirming with effort Octavia finally managed to expel her hands from her armpits and gasped in relief.

"Arms up slave", Owner Wendy commanded.

Octavia whimpered with fear but obeyed, trembling all over. Owner Wendy immediately returned to Octavia's armpits, making her scream with hysterical laughter! Octavia desperately tried to hold her arms up for her beloved owner as she was tickled out of her mind! Octavia snapped and closed her arms again!

"I'm sorry Owner Wendy, I'm so sorry! I'm particularly ticklish today! I can't stop myself, please forgive me", Octavia apologised profusely, feeling like she was a terrible slave.

Owner Wendy lovingly kissed Octavia on the mouth and told her that it was ok. Octavia hugged Owner Wendy tightly, feeling incredibly safe and loved under her domination.

"Hold her arms slut", Owner Talon commanded Owner Wendy.

Octavia submissively allowed Owner Wendy to trap her in a full nelson arm lock and trembled as Owner Talon approached her defenceless body holding soap.

Owner Talon went straight for Octavia's armpits and tickled them even worse then Owner Wendy had! Octavia struggled and squirmed but was completely trapped! She howled uncontrollably with laughter as the fingertips expertly stroked her soapy slippery underarms!

"Oh my fucking Slaanesh!" Octavia screamed in between her gasping hysterics.

"Oh fuck, oh not there! Oh I love you! Oh you are EVIL!" Octavia screamed 

Talon grinned evilly and dialled up the torment until Octavia could hardly even breathe! Oh fuck how clean did her armpits even need to be!

"They are clean already!" Octavia screamed desperately 

"I know that", Owner Talon said and just kept tickling.

Octavia wailed with laughter, loving Owner Talon's sadism, loving being forced to take it more than she thought possible! "Oh I fucking love you", Octavia shouted adoringly.

She was rewarded by even worse tickling and she could only scream! After an eternity of armpit hell, Owner talon moved to Octavia's hyper ticklish ribs! Her eyes went wide and she frantically tried to escape but it was useless! The fingers stroked the soap all over her ribs and she bucked her head, going crazy!

Owner Talon got a pair of soft scrubbing brushes, one in each hand and Octavia shook her head frantically, even though her entire being yearned for it and she was 100% consenting to this. Owner Talon smiled meanly and softly scrubbed Octavia's ribs. Octavia made high pitched sounds of pure ticklishness and it was too much for her to take.

Octavia began to cry, completely tickled to tears. Talon smirked and said, "aw is that tears? I think you can cry harder than that!"

Octavia thanked Slaanesh for her Owner's cruelty, her response to the tears was absolutely perfect! Octavia didn't want mercy, she didn't want it to stop! She wanted to be pushed further and further no matter how much she cried her eyes out!

"Thank you Owner Talon", Octavia sobbed thankfully and was then screaming with laughter once more.

Octavia was absolutely crying her eyes out now, her laughter coming out in sobs. When she had the breath for it she sobbed praises to Slaanesh. This was heavenly hell and hellish heaven!

Owner Talon tortured the absolute shit out of her ribs, thoroughly cleaning them in the process, and Octavia loved it so much. Octavia's pussy was now about as wet as it was possible to be from all the tickling, not to mention from her wet naked owners!

"May I please cum Owner Talon", Octavia begged hopefully.

"No, you have to hold it slave", Owner Talon said sternly.

Octavia flushed with pleasure at being denied orgasm, feeling so completely and totally dominated! She yearned intensely for the sadistic woman that was tickling her, oh fuck she wanted her so bad!

Without warning Owner Talon was soaping up Octavia's tummy with her hands and immediately started squeezing her belly in the worst spot! Octavia's stomach was her absolutely most ticklish major area (not counting a few secret spots that Owner Talon knew) and Octavia laughed harder than ever before!

Owner Wendy struggled to hold her as Octavia tried to bring up her legs to protect her tummy. Octavia fell out of the arm hold suddenly and smacked down to the floor on her fleshy backside.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Octavia sobbed, crying in pain.

Owner Wendy frantically hugged her from behind and checked that she was ok. Octavia smiled happily and leaned back into the cuddle. Her owners took such good care of her, she felt so safe being their slave.

"Oh Owner! You make me feel so special! I'm the luckiest slave in the world! I love you both so much, you are both absolutely perfect!" Octavia sobbed happily.

"I think that it is getting too unsafe to continue like this in the shower. Let's wash each other properly now and we continue our game from the safety of the bondage table", Owner Talon said.

The two submissive women obediently agreed and got up off the floor. Owner Wendy immediately started to soap up Octavia's tits without tickling her and Octavia moaned with pleasure and kissed her owner passionately.

Owner Wendy reciprocated and Owner and slave kissed passionately, with their tongues in each other's mouths. They wrapped their arms around each other, soaping up each other's backs as they tenderly made out. Owner Talon joined them and they expertly performed a 3 way kiss.

Octavia felt Owner Talon grab her roughly by the pussy and she gasped with ecstasy. "Oh yes! Oh Owner yes! Take my pussy! You own it! You own me! You own all of me! Oh fuck yeah! Oh Slaanesh yes!"

Octavia groaned with indescribable pleasure as Owner Talon roughly played with her pussy as though she owned it. And she DID own it!

"Oh fuck yeah! Own me, own the absolute fuck out of me! Even if I wasn't legally your slave I would be your slave by CHOICE! Oh fuck! Oh I LOVE being owned! Oh Slaanesh yes!" Octavia moaned into Owner Wendy's mouth as Talon did things to her pussy.

Owner Talon used her other hand on Owner Wendy's pussy and she moaned passionately into Octavia's open mouth. The two submissive women moaned and groaned directly into each other's mouths, feeling incredible.

"Oh Slaanesh, lord of lust, bless us", Owner Wendy prayed into Octavia's mouth. Octavia joined in and prayed, "yes oh wonderful Slaanesh, we beg you, bless us with your lust! Make us cum HARD!"

Owner Talon joined in, "oh blessed Slaanesh, grant me a boon, increase my skill to fuck these sluts!"

Together the three of them called on Slaanesh to bless their holy love making and to sanctify it with ever greater lust for each other. Slaanesh seemed to answer their prayers and the 3 women burned with lust for each other!

Frantically they fucked each other in a frenzy of fingering and oral sex on the floor of the shower. Octavia became drunk with desire and raw lust, burying her face in various holes on her owners bodies and pushing her tongue in deeply. Her owners did the same with her holes and she was soon begging for permission to cum.

"You may cum freely", Owner Talon said and Octavia felt intense gratitude! Within minutes Octavia was squirting all over her owners faces and climaxing so hard that she was crying her eyes out from the sheer intensity of the orgasms!

Oh holy fucking Slaanesh! That was WAY too much pleasure! Orgasms that intense were not natural! Too many more would kill her!

Wailing with pleasure another apocalyptic orgasm engulfed her entire soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 women finally left the shower, they were not exactly clean, but they had to get out of there before the water wrinkled their skin too much! They rushed to the moisturiser and lathered themselves up, trying to get their skin back to normal!

"It's a good thing today is my day off! We spent over 2 hours in that shower!" Owner Wendy exclaimed checking a clock.

Octavia giggled and said, "we make a hardcore team! We should have a cool team name like, um, the unicycles?"

Her two owners burst out laughing and Owner Talon said, "what in the world? Unicycles? That's so fucking random!"

"It was a dream I had last night, you two were riding unicycles, it was important, you said, to ride unicycles, so the ship would work properly." Octavia began to explain.

Her two owners howled with laughter and both said, "that's so fucking random!"

Octavia giggled, "yeah, it was a ridiculous dream. I spent the rest of the dream looking for a unicycle to ride until you woke me up."

"Oh by the chaos gods, I love you so fucking much you silly weirdo", Owner Talon said affectionately.

Octavia smiled feeling loved and said, "aw".

The 3 women wrapped themselves in towels and left the bathroom, giggling and joking about unicycles. Octavia was laughing from being continually poked in the underarms.

Outside the bathroom they found a gaggle of very impatient looking nanny slaves, waiting to offload the kids to their mothers. Octavia squealed with delight when she saw her toddler son Augusta and rushed forward and hugged him, covering him with kisses.

"Mummy", Augusta said happily in his tiny voice, "mummy mummy mummy!"

"Mummy's here Augusta, mummy's here, how are you?" Octavia cooed at the infant affectionately.

The toddler squealed happily and yanked on Octavia's hair. "Ouch! Baby you are hurting mummy, let go of mummy's hair sweetie." Octavia said trying to stop her hair being tugged.

She eventually rescued her hair from the grip of her happy toddler and picked him up off the floor and carried him towards her owners, humming happily. Augusta happily batted his tiny palms on the top of her boobs where her cleavage bulged out from under the top of the towel. Octavia happily kissed her son and cooed at him.

"Let's go see your Aunty Wendy and Aunty Talon", Octavia told her tiny infant.

"Wendy! Ta-Ta!" Augusta squealed happily.

"That's right. Let's go see mummy's owners", Octavia confirmed and carried him to them.

Owner Talon was cradling her tiny baby daughter Mandy in her arms, completely mesmerised by her. Owner Wendy was also fussing over her. The baby was only the biological offspring of Talon (and a random guy who died before Mandy was born), but as far as Owner Wendy was concerned Mandy was her daughter too.

"Look Augusta, it's your cousin Mandy. Can you say Mandy?" Octavia said in a baby voice 

"Man-ee", Augusta said in his tiny little voice.

Octavia laughed, "that's right honey, your cousin Mandy."

Octavia joined her owners and fussed over Mandy. Octavia was Mandy's "slave mummy" and basically functioned as a third parent for the child.

"Aw what a big yawn", Octavia said happily as Mandy made the cutest little yawn. The two owners also thought it was cute and "aww'd" at it.

Owner Wendy gave Augusta a big kiss on the head and he giggled happily.

Owner Wendy poked Octavia in the side and she jumped, laughing. Owner Wendy advanced on her with open hands making a squeezing gesture. Octavia tried to hide her ticklish body behind Augusta like a tiny human shield, but Owner Wendy simply reached around him and got a firm grip on Octavia's sides!

Octavia squealed with laughter and fell on the floor in hysterics as Augusta giggled, thinking this was a game. 

A sudden thought struck Octavia and she exclaimed, "oh shit, Owner Wendy your brother gets custody of Augusta today! Shit I'm running late!"

"Go, get dressed and go take him over." Owner Talon ordered.

"Yes Owner Talon", Octavia said obediently and hurriedly threw on some clothes, gathered her purse and shoes and ran out the door with Augusta.

Shit shit shit, Octavia thought as she raced to the shuttle airlocks, I'm so fucking late!

She showed her travel authorisation to the militia guards at the airlock and quickly boarded a shuttle to the Dauntless class light cruiser of the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson.

"Mummy?" Augusta asked curiously.

"You are going to spend time with mummy's rapist, yes, you are going to see daddy." Octavia cooed at Augusta in a comforting baby voice.

"Da-Da!" Augusta squealed happily, "Da-Da, Da-Da!"

"That's right sweetie, you get to spend time with Daddy!" Octavia said sweetly.

Augusta made happy baby noises and laughed his adorable baby laugh.

The shuttle quickly arrived at the light cruiser and Octavia disembarked and rushed to the command bridge. The guards and Chaos Space Marines guarding the entrance to the bridge recognised Octavia and especially the toddler she carried instantly and let her through with no questions asked.

Octavia rushed into the bridge and saw the terrifying dark blue armoured form of the terrible Chaos Lord sitting menacingly on his command throne. The Chaos Lord turned his terrible gaze on Octavia and in a deep threatening voice rumbled, "You are late!"

"Da-Da!" Augusta squealed happily at the sight of the Chaos Lord and squirmed in her arms excitedly.

Octavia walked quickly to the command throne and handed the child to his Chaos Lord father. 

"Sorry I'm late, your sister Wendy spent two hours fucking me in the shower this morning, I came as fast as I could", Octavia told the Chaos Lord apologetically.

The Chaos Lord nodded and turned his attention to his son, "My beloved son" he said proudly to the giggling child.

Octavia left them to it and quickly returned to the shuttle, eager to return to her owners. She wondered what sadistic things they would do to her today? She got all wet just thinking of the torments that might await her!

A little while later she was back on board the strike cruiser "Crucible of Starvation" and raced home to her Owner's apartment. She entered and found her Owners ecstatically mothering their tiny daughter, entertaining her with brightly coloured plush toys. Octavia smiled happily and joined them, happily doting on the child.

Without warning Owner Wendy poked Octavia in the side and she just about jumped out of her skin! She giggled nervously and inched closer, inviting another poke. Owner Wendy happily obliged and Octavia laughed in ticklish delight.

"Take it to another room submissive sluts! Mandy doesn't like loud noises", Owner Talon told them.

Octavia and Owner Wendy bowed in obedience to her and excused themselves from the room giggling. They held hands and skipped gaily all the way to one of the apartment's dedicated dungeon rooms. Octavia lovingly kissed Owner Wendy on the cheek and got naked for her.

Owner Wendy smiled happily and directed Octavia to lie down on a padded leather bondage table. Octavia enthusiastically obliged and was quickly strapped down spread eagle, completely defenceless. Octavia trembled with anticipation, longing for what was coming.

Owner Wendy walking her fingers up the full length of Octavia's naked body, making her squirm and giggle. Octavia was so fucking WET! She yearned hungrily for her Owner, yearned to be completely taken by her.

Owner Wendy's slender delicate fingers crawled all over Octavia's ribs and she started to laugh, tickled but not hard. The fingers crawled their way to her sensitive tummy and she whimpered with a combination of fear and desire. Owner Wendy smiled malevolently and squeezed.

Octavia went absolutely crazy! She tugged uselessly at her straps but couldn't move! Oh sweet holy Slaanesh that tickled so much! Owner Wendy's fingertips squeezed her belly mercilessly!

Octavia's laughter exploded out of her in absolute hysterics! She couldn't stop laughing if she tried! She couldn't speak, she could barely even BREATHE!

Owner Wendy taunted her, "aw so so ticklish. Who's a ticklish girl huh?"

"I am!" Octavia managed to choke out through her desperate laughter.

"Aw you're so cute when you laugh. I think you can laugh harder than that!" Owner Wendy said cruelly.

Owner Wendy squeezed twice as fast and Octavia was tickled so much that she thought that she must die! Her laughter was a continuous scream! She tugged desperately on her bonds, needing to somehow stop her terrible torment, even though she yearned for even more!

"Ah much better", Owner Wendy said happily at Octavia's screaming and held her at that exact level of screaming for what seemed like an eternity to Octavia! 

Octavia couldn't escape, she couldn't stop the tickling, she didn't even have the breath to beg for mercy, and she wanted none anyway! This right here was Octavia's everything in life, an obedient tickle slave strapped to a table and completely annihilated by the most hellish tickling!

She tried to think, to praise Slaanesh with her thoughts, but she couldn't! The tickling was so intense that it drove everything else from her mind! She couldn't ignore it, she couldn't take her mind off it, her entire mind became nothing but tickling, completely mindless torture!

Slaanesh seemed to understand and rewarded her with an even greater capacity to feel the wonderful torture! The squeezes to her belly drove her absolutely mindlessly mad! 

On and on it went until Octavia was completely destroyed. She didn't even have the strength left to make a sound and just wheezed as the sensation filled her entire soul.

Without warning Owner Wendy stopped and conscious thought very gradually returned to Octavia's mind. Octavia's brain was absolutely flooded with endorphins and adrenaline and she felt FANTASTIC! She gazed at Owner Wendy in absolute worship.

When she had the breath to Octavia said in awe, "thank you... So much pleasure... Mind blown... Oh thank you... I have no words... Just thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy smiled happily and kissed Octavia on the lips. Octavia hungrily returned the kiss as she gasped for breath and Owner Wendy climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, without breaking the contact of the kiss. 

Octavia felt amazingly comfortable all tied up and being kissed by her sexy owner. Her brain was buzzing with happy hormones and her pussy was fountaining with wetness. Owner Wendy slipped her tongue in Octavia's mouth and Octavia accepted the lovingly. Tenderly their soft cool tongues chased each other in circles, rubbing against each other softly, tasting each other.

Owner Wendy's tongue tasted minty and sweet, very very cool and clean. Octavia got self conscious about her own taste and broke the kiss shyly.

"What's wrong my love?" Owner Wendy asked tenderly.

"I didn't brush my teeth after what we did in the shower, I'm scared that I taste bad! I had my tongue inside every hole I could find!" Octavia admitted feeling mortified.

Owner Wendy grinned provocatively and said, "I LIKE it, I can taste it all on your tongue and it's so fucking hot!"

Octavia blushed feeling special and said, "aw".

Suddenly Octavia exclaimed, "Oh Slaanesh! I kissed Augusta with this unwashed mouth! And I had my tongue up your... Oh SLAANESH! I'm such a terrible mother!"

Owner Wendy laughed so hard that she peed a little (Octavia knew this because Owner Wendy's pussy was in contact with her skin). She just couldn't stop laughing, choking and howling with laughter. Octavia tried to object but Owner Wendy just laughed even harder in fresh bouts.

The laughter was infectious and soon Octavia was laughing too, not entirely sure why this was funny but finding Owner Wendy's reaction funny. 

"Sexually transmitted diseases don't spread by kissing do they? I don't want to try to explain to the doctor how my toddler caught some sexual disease..." Octavia asked, trailing off anxiously.

Owner Wendy laughed so hard that she fell of the table onto the floor, unable to breathe from laughing so hard. Octavia feared she was injured by the fall and anxiously called out, "Owner Wendy! Are you alright? Ugh I am strapped down, I can't help you! Please are you ok?"

Owner Wendy made choking sounds and Octavia panicked and screamed out, "OWNER TALON! COME QUICK! OWNER WENDY IS HURT!"

A few moments later Owner Talon burst into the room still holding Mandy and rushed to Owner Wendy on the floor. Owner Wendy was choking and gasping and Owner Talon frantically tried to check for blocked air ways.

"I'm fine... Just so funny..." Owner Wendy managed to choke out.

Owner Talon gave Owner Wendy a few minutes to compose herself and coaxed the entire story out of her. When she did, Owner Talon howled with laughter too! Octavia sighed, she didn't think it was THAT funny!

Octavia cleared her throat loudly and her two silly owners composed themselves. "Augusta will be fine, nothing a squirt of medicine can't fix, don't worry", Owner Talon explained.

Octavia relaxed and said, "Thank Slaanesh for that!"

Octavia looked at her strapped down body and asked hopefully, "may I please have some more pleasure owners?"

"It's my turn to play with the slave. You mind the baby cunt slut!" Owner Talon derogatorily ordered Owner Wendy. Owner Wendy shuddered with pleasure at the derogatory words and obeyed submissively, leaving the room with Mandy.

Octavia looked at Owner Talon with nervous anticipation. The mere presence of the sadistic Dominatrix was enough to make Octavia utterly submissive. Octavia whimpered nervously, knowing she would get it bad.

To her surprise Owner Talon left the room, heading to the bathroom, getting an attendant slave to watch Octavia just incase of an emergency. She must really need to pee Octavia thought.

Owner Talon swiftly returned with toothbrush, toothpaste, plastic drinking cups and a big plastic bottle of water. Octavia understood and opened her mouth obediently.

"Drink first, get hydrated", Owner Talon said holding a half full glass of water to Octavia's face, lifting up her head and putting the cup to her lips. Octavia was a bit thirsty she realised and gratefully drank glass after glass until she was satisfied.

"Ok open wide slave", Talon commanded and Octavia opened her mouth happily, feeling extremely loved and well cared for.

Owner Talon used a lot of toothpaste and brushed Octavia's teeth thoroughly. Not only her teeth but also her tongue and cheeks and every single part of Octavia's mouth! Octavia rolled her eyes about, groaning and feeling awkward. 

Owner Talon took away the toothbrush and brought a cup of water to Octavia's mouth. Octavia obediently swished her mouth with water and spat into a bowl. Owner Talon wasn't done and proceeded to floss, brush a second time and mouthwash followed by yet another brushing! 

Owner Talon finished by thoroughly cleaning Octavia's lips and mouth area and even gave her a full facial cleanse! Octavia's heart was melting, she felt so well cared for! Owner Talon proceeded to give Octavia a complete makeover and Octavia felt like she was in heaven! She sighed in complete satisfaction, trusting her entire self to the tender dominance of her owner.

Satisfied with her work, Owner Talon grinned at Octavia sadistically and Octavia became all wet with excitement. Talon ran her hand over Octavia's naked body, making her shudder with delight. Owner Talon gave Octavia's hips a squeeze and she jumped with ticklish shock.

Owner Talon squeezed again and Octavia started to laugh, finding the squeezes to be extremely ticklish. Octavia gazed at her owner in submissive adoration, utterly smitten by her, even as she laughed uncontrollably.

Talon bared her teeth cruelly and really pressed her thumbs into Octavia's hips! Octavia's laughter because frantic now and she thrashed uselessly in her bondage! Her hips were the most distant point from both her hands and her feet right now, she had no hope of ever reaching them to protect them! Octavia threw back her head and bellowed with uncontrollable laughter!

Owner Talon leaned in for the kill and completely tickle-annihilated Octavia's hips, making her shriek with hysterics! It tickled SO BADLY! Octavia was so urgent to escape but she couldn't go anywhere and had to take it!

"Yes! Oh YES!" Octavia screamed with pleasure, her tickling fetish fully aroused!

Her pussy was a waterfall of wetness, she was utterly sexually receptive, yearning, ACHING to be touched intimately! Her Owner was currently the complete object of her sexual desire and she NEEDED to be fucked by her!

"FUCK ME! Please oh for the love of Slaanesh FUCK ME!" Octavia begged screaming.

Owner Talon shook her head and just tickled even harder! Octavia was SO sexually frustrated, and the frustration just added to her lust, making her yearn even more! She was more and more turned on by Owner Talon!

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!" Octavia screamed at Owner Talon in complete submissive worship, even though she was laughing so hard! Owner Talon smiled at the praise but didn't show any mercy. Octavia filled up with overwhelming love for Owner Talon, desperately loving her!

"I LOVE YOU!" Octavia screamed between her shrieking apocalyptic laughter.

"I love you too Octavia", Talon said affectionately.

Octavia absolutely snapped, her heart absolutely melted to mush. This was so ROMANTIC! It was so completely tender that Octavia started to cry, not from the tickling but from thankfulness at having so much love in her life!

Owner Talon was very receptive to reading Octavia's moods and stopped tickling her, wiping away her tears.

"Oh Owner Talon! I just love you so much! I love you so much that I can't stop crying! My heart... I love you!" Octavia wailed, sobbing with intense emotion.

"Shh shh, I know sweetie, I know, just calm down ok. You are flying too high, just ease down ok, calm down before you get sub drop." Owner Talon told her tenderly.

Octavia nodded and lay her head back and tried to calm down. Owner Talon freed her from her bondage and gave her a loving cuddle. Octavia leaned into the warm hug sobbing gently and feeling intensely loved. 

Owner Talon rocked her body back and forth in the hug and Octavia felt extremely safe and protected in her arms. Octavia didn't want to be anywhere else in the universe except right here in her owner's arms being cuddled. Owner Talon gently kissed Octavia on the hair and Octavia relaxed completely and calmed right down.

"Oh Owner... I feel so utterly safe in your arms... So protected... I'm so completely submissive to you... I have never loved anyone like I love you..." Octavia said hugging her tightly.

Owner Talon gently pulled back Octavia's head and kissed her lips softly but assertively. Octavia shuddered with feelings she didn't have words for and gave herself utterly to the kiss, putting her entire being into the soft wet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Owner Talon completely dominated Octavia with forceful powerful kisses, making her tremble and feel so utterly weak. Octavia sighed as the last shreds of her will evaporated and Owner Talon took her utterly. 

Owner Talon's tongue tasted so wonderful in Octavia's mouth and she sucked it greedily, wanting to completely mix their saliva. Owner Talon sighed with pleasure and put her tongue deeper into Octavia's mouth. The knowledge that she was giving pleasure to her owner was so precious to Octavia, she yearned with all her being to please Owner Talon and the knowledge that she was succeeding was the sweetest feeling for her!

Octavia pleasured Owner Talon's tongue with all her skill and Owner Talon groaned blissfully, clearly enjoying what Octavia was doing with her mouth. Talon grabbed Octavia's breast softly but firmly, gently squeezing it and rolling the nipple between her fingers! Octavia let out an involuntary sexual moan, so incredibly turned on!

Owner Talon tenderly lay Octavia down on the padded table and lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. Octavia received the kisses hungrily, so fucking turned on. Owner Talon crawled forward slightly and put one of her big brown nipples in Octavia's mouth!

Octavia sucked softly and submissively, licking the tip of the nipple inside her mouth as she sucked. Owner Talon gasped frantically, rubbing her vagina on Octavia's belly. Octavia pushed in with her belly, rubbing her skin hard against Owner Talon's pussy.

Owner Talon was completely wet now and Octavia could feel Owner Talon's vaginal juices rubbing all over her belly! Octavia felt such intense pride and thankfulness at her ability to sexually excite her beloved owner!

Owner Talon suddenly pulled her tit away from Octavia's sucking mouth and got off her belly. Owner Talon then rearranged herself so that she was sitting on Octavia's face, facing Octavia's feet. Octavia's nose was right in Owner Talon's anus and her mouth was directly under her pussy!

Octavia joyfully kissed the soft pussy lips and slipped her tongue deep inside her wet interior, making Owner Talon moan loudly. Octavia felt so fantastic at having the opportunity to give some pleasure back to her beloved owner! She licked with all her might as energetically as possible, really wiggling her tongue and moving her tongue about!

Owner Talon groaned deeply and her pussy became even wetter on Octavia's mouth! Owner Talon tasted so good, the strong female taste of achingly wet pussy filling Octavia's senses! Octavia swallowed as much of the juice as possible, wanting parts of the object of her desire to be inside of her!

She licked hard against the walls of Owner Talon's vagina and Owner Talon moaned orgasmically and gyrated on Octavia's mouth! It hurt Octavia's jaw but she enjoyed the pain, got turned on by it. Octavia licked her tongue out of Owner Talon's vagina and down to her clitoris, poking it with the tip of her tongue under the clitoris hood.

Owner Talon wailed with pleasure and Octavia really got her tongue in good and licked the living hell out of Owner Talon's clit! Octavia felt her own nipples being squeezed firmly and twisted and she moaned in delicious pain! Octavia licked even more intensely and Owner Talon shuddered violently, about to climax!

Octavia swelled with utter love and forcibly moved her mouth down to the clitoris and sucked it with all her might! Owner Talon screamed so loudly, screamed in absolute pleasure and climaxed, squirting all over Octavia's face! Octavia wasn't done yet and she kept sucking, extending the orgasm for a full 30 seconds of intense screaming until Owner Talon flopped down over Octavia's body, utterly satisfied!

Octavia felt so incredibly proud of herself that she had pleased her owner, that knowledge itself was better than sex for Octavia! Octavia tenderly kissed Owner Talon's exhausted wet pussy, being very gentle to avoid discomfort to her. Owner Talon was gasping and panting heavily, gradually coming back down from her dizzying heights of orgasm.

Owner and slave didn't say anything for a while, words were not needed. Both knew that they were loved by the other and both enjoyed the comfort of warm skin on skin, enjoyed each other's proximity. Octavia was still softly kissing Owner Talon's pussy, and Owner Talon didn't seem to mind this in the least.

Octavia felt Owner Talon grab her ankles and force her legs to do the splits. Octavia was extremely flexible thanks to hours of flexibility training each week and was not harmed by the posture. Octavia felt Owner Talon kissing her pussy and she groaned in bliss!

Octavia whispered softly, "oh yes! Oh yes please!"

Owner Talon slipped her tongue up and down the crack of her pussy opening and Octavia's eyes rolled back into her head and she got lost in comfort and pleasure. Octavia didn't make a lot of noise, she was extremely relaxed and just wanted to lazily flow with the pleasure.

Suddenly Octavia's eyes opened wide as Owner Talon bit her directly on the clitoris! The pain flooded Octavia's brain and added to her growing pleasure, adding a spicy kick to the sweet sexual haze! Octavia hissed with pain and moaned, this was so good!

Owner Talon pushed a finger deep inside Octavia's wet pussy and poked her g spot roughly! Octavia screamed in intense pleasure and went crazy! She was pinned down under owner Talon's body and could move much, but she was able to tilt her pelvis up slightly for an even more powerful poke!

Owner Talon put additional fingers inside Octavia's pussy and she threw back her head and screamed, overwhelmed by the painful and intense pleasure!

"Oh Owner! Oh Talon! Oh Owner Talon! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh fuck! YES! I'm all yours! I'm your slut! Fuck your slut Owner! Oh fuck me so hard!" Octavia moaned loudly.

Owner Talon bit Octavia's clitoris again, harder this time, and she could only scream! Octavia felt so completely dominated! Oh Slaanesh she loved it! Octavia absolutely screamed her head off and hugged Owner Talon's body tightly.

Octavia was so full of sensation to the point that it was hypnotic, she was flying higher and higher into sub space, becoming ever more surreal! Owner Talon stopped biting before Octavia could fly too high and softly sucked on Octavia's clit instead. Octavia sighed in comfort and groaned deeply as the sensation rolled over her.

She was getting close to orgasm now and begged Owner Talon, "may I please cum Owner Talon?"

Owner Talon shook her head without stopping and Octavia gasped and obediently held onto her orgasm, not letting it escape yet. Owner Talon slipped a finger deep inside Octavia and wiggled it around! Octavia moaned with pleasure and had to fight hard to keep hold of her orgasm. Owner Talon sucked her clit much MUCH harder and Octavia almost came!

Octavia was fighting desperately now to hold back her orgasm and was shaking with effort! It just felt so GOOD! Owner Talon was being so cruel making her hold it! The pleasure was now so great that Octavia was moments away from losing it!

"PLEASE!" Octavia begged

Talon removed her finger and stopped sucking, leaving Octavia hanging right on the edge of orgasm without finishing her! Talon just lay on top of Octavia without touching her!

Octavia screamed and struggled but Owner Talon said, "no, no orgasm for you, accept my will slave!"

"Yes Owner Talon", Octavia said submissively, feeling terrible sexual frustration.

"Good girl, very good girl Octavia", Owner Talon said and Octavia flushed with pleasure at the praise.

"I pleased you Owner?" Octavia asked hopefully.

"You were PERFECT!" Owner Talon replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia was feeling particularly submissive at lunch, the denied orgasm totally reinforcing the wonderful fact that she was owned. The knowledge that her body belonged to her owners but not to her was so HOT! Oh dear she felt so wonderfully dominated!

Octavia had brushed her teeth yet again and was wearing only a bra at the lunch table. Truth be told she would rather be naked but ever since the boob job she got back pain if she didn't wear a bra while sitting or standing upright for any significant length of time. 

Owner Talon was wearing a crotch less, bra less black latex dominatrix outfit, with her boobs and pussy on full display to everyone! Owner Talon sat at the table next to Octavia.

Owner Wendy was naked on the floor with a bowl in front of her on the floor. For added difficulty, Owner Wendy had her arms securely strapped behind her back and had no cutlery. Owner Talon had however been nice enough to tied Owner Wendy's hair up in a bun out of the way.

Beside Octavia in a high chair was Mandy, looking sleepy. It was now Octavia's turn to mind the baby while Owner Wendy and Owner Talon spent some quality alone time with each other.

Right on time the food slaves arrived with the food and set it down in the middle of the table. They also brought drinks, a wide selection in a tray full of ice. Octavia and Owner Wendy waited obediently for Owner Talon to decide what they got to eat.

Owner Talon picked up Owner Wendy's food bowl off the floor and carefully selected what food she wanted Owner Wendy to eat. When she was done she put the bowl on the floor under Owner Wendy's face and sadistically pushed Owner Wendy's face down into the food!

Owner Talon repeatedly forced Owner Wendy face first into the food, all the while verbally humiliating her. Owner Wendy always loved this treatment and she moaned brazenly at the consensual humiliation. Owner Talon completely and utterly put Owner Wendy in her place, humbling her completely! It was rather messy!

Satisfied Owner Talon selected a fizzy drink that Wendy liked and poured it on the floor in a large puddle for Owner Wendy to lick up with her tongue! It's a good thing that floor is sterilised Octavia thought to herself!

Having completely subdued Owner Wendy, Owner Talon turned her attention to Octavia who hung her head submissively. Owner Talon stroked Octavia's cheek softly with the back of her hand and Octavia shuddered with submissive pleasure.

Owner Talon got a plate for Octavia and carefully selected her meal. Octavia got no say in what she ate and she adored this fact! Her total lack of power, her total submission to her owners, being completely controlled by the women she loved... It was Octavia's idea of heaven! It was just so HOT and she consented to it completely!

It looked like Octavia was going to be eating a very healthy lunch today! She pouted at the complete lack of junk food or fatty foods! Her meal consisted of boiled vegetables, salad greens, muesli, high fibre full multigrain brown bread, and a slither of specially grown synthetic meat! Yuck! Bland bland bland bland bland!

Owner Talon put the plate down in front of Octavia and she pouted at it miserably. She gave Owner Talon her best puppy dog eyes "betrayed" look. Owner Talon smirked and said, "it's good for you and I expect you to eat it. You know that I am doing this for your health. Eat it up like a good girl."

"Yes Owner Talon", Octavia said humbly and forced herself to eat all of the bland health food under the stern gaze of Owner Talon.

It didn't taste good at all, but Octavia felt loved all the same. Owner Talon was only doing what was best for Octavia. In the long run it would be very good for her health.

Octavia quickly bolted down all the food and Owner Talon rewarded her with a smile. Octavia flushed with pleasure and smiled back. Owner Talon affectionately patted her hair and gave her a yummy fizzy drink! Octavia squealed with delight but became slightly disappointed to discover that it was diet. It might lack yummy calories but at least it tasted good, and Octavia drank it happily.

Owner Wendy was still eating, licking the floor clean and eating out of her bowl with her face. Octavia giggled at the sight and Owner Wendy blushed bright red with humiliation and this in turn made her moan. 

Owner Talon then got her own food, and annoyingly it was a really yummy selection that was denied to the two submissives! Octavia and Owner Wendy watched jealously as Owner Talon took full fat options and even real meat! Owner Talon smiled at them and they both flushed with submissive pleasure at the food inequality!

Octavia felt so wonderful, forced to eat bland boring food while her dominant owner ate whatever she liked! She tried to look away but Owner Talon told her that she had to watch!

Octavia felt such wonderful exquisite jealousy and smiled happily. Oh she had such a wonderful life! 

Owner Talon helped herself to the yummiest drinks and send the food away to feed the numerous slaves. Octavia trembled, even the lowliest slaves ate yummier meals than her! This knowledge flooded her with such wonderful feelings! She moaned softly in bliss.

Owner Talon got up and kicked owner Wendy in the bum, "get up painslut, it's torture time! Octavia, you mind the baby like a good girl."

Owner Wendy got up off the floor obediently and made very excited happy noises. Owner Talon cleaned up Owner Wendy's face and led her roughly to a dungeon room and closed the door. The door muffled the noises but the sounds of whip cracks and pain still faintly came through.

Octavia lovingly fed Mandy with a bottle of formula and carried her throughout the apartment. Her owners were rich and it was a big place. Almost every room had at least a few bondage or sex related items and Octavia wondered if this was really the best environment for children? 

Octavia knew of one room that was completely sex and bondage free - the sleeping quarters for the other slaves. Octavia happily entered the sleeping quarters with Mandy... Octavia then immediately walked back out again!

Ok so the sleeping quarters might be BONDAGE free... But yeah... Not so much the other thing, some definite cock in pussy penetration going on in there between consenting adults!

Octavia tried the bathroom and found brightly coloured sex toys and waterproof bondage accessories in shelves and cupboards everywhere! Crap this really wasn't a child friendly environment!

Finally Octavia went to the one place that must SURELY be child friendly - the children's bedrooms.

She entered Augusta's room first and was reassured by the brightly coloured plush toys of various animals and chaos creatures. Octavia sat down on a brightly rainbow coloured beanbag chair. Octavia then remembered that she wasn't wearing a thing except for a bra and quickly got back up again.

She checked her pussy and found that she was still wet from before. She gave the beanbag a sniff and found that she had left a smear! She hurriedly picked up the beanbag to wash it and was horrified to find a selection of brightly coloured sex toys hidden underneath!

Octavia checked the rest of the room and found quite a selection of brightly coloured adult items hidden throughout the room, especially in Augusta's toy box! Octavia remembered the old saying "if kids find something they will play with it"! Obviously Augusta had been crawling around in the apartment, found the brightly coloured objects and carried them away thinking they were toys!!!

"Maybe Augusta should stay with his father for a few weeks", Octavia said out loud...

Octavia was burning with shame and feeling like a terrible mother as she washed the beanbag and retrieved every dildo, butt plug, vibrator and ball gag she could find from Augusta's room! Finally satisfied she carried Mandy into Mandy's own bedroom and sighed in relief.

Finally a room that was completely child safe! Octavia was about to sit down when she remembered she was basically naked and thought better of it. Instead she slowly walked around the room cooing at Mandy.

Mandy was entirely comfortable around Octavia, considering her as a third mummy. To be honest Mandy probably was not even sure who her birth mother was as all 3 women spent equal amounts of time with her.

Octavia looked around the room at the toys and items and was comforted, all very appropriate. Octavia went to the bookshelf and looked at the titles, these books changed constantly as Owner Wendy and Owner Talon bought new ones. She couldn't seem to find "Gary the Grox makes a new friend", it must have been put somewhere else?

Octavia looked at the titles. "Katie the cultist has 3 mummies" aw that's sweet. "Why Mummy beats my other mummies" that's less good. "Slaanesh worship for toddlers"!?! Seriously not appropriate! "Why Barbara Bunny likes bondage"... Seriously why?!?

Octavia decided to read "Katie the cultist has 3 mummies" to Mandy...

***


	6. Chapter 6

After a LONG time Owner Talon and Owner Wendy finally emerged from the dungeon and found Octavia. By this time Octavia had run out of (appropriate) books to read to Mandy and was entertaining her with brightly coloured plush toys.

Owner Wendy and Owner Talon sat down on the floor with Octavia and Mandy, each holding a plush toy, and joined in the game. Mandy laughed happily and reached for the toys. Everything she grabbed ended up in her mouth. Octavia shuddered at this thought!

"For the sake of the babies we have to do something about all the sex toys in this apartment! I found a dozen dildos in Augusta's room! I'm not even sure if they were washed before he got them!" Octavia said frantically 

Owner Wendy cracked up laughing and Octavia frowned.

"It isn't funny! I found butt plugs too! I recognised some of them! Remember that pink one you used to stick in my ass a few weeks back? I found it in his toy box!" Octavia said horrified.

Owner Wendy now absolutely exploded with laughter and even Owner Talon was laughing now! Mandy responded to the sounds of two of her mummies laughing and she joined in with her adorable baby laugh. It was so cute that Octavia snorted with laughter despite herself.

It took several minutes for her owners to regain their composure enough to have a real conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Octavia asked.

"Not much we can do, we can make sure that the toys are sterilised, but we have far too many to hide all of them." Owner Talon replied.

"Do we really NEED so many dildos? We can surely get by with less than a hundred different dildos!" Octavia asked 

Her owners cracked up laughing once again and Octavia sighed.

"I think that someone needs a good hard tickle", Owner Wendy said mischievously.

Octavia flushed at this and got excited despite herself. 

"Let's offload Mandy with the nanny slaves and have some quality time, just the 3 of us." Owner Talon said 

"But but, but this is important! Aren't we going to talk about this?" Octavia asked 

"Later, talk about it tonight during aftercare", Owner Talon promised.

Octavia nodded and went to fetch the nanny slaves. She nervously entered the slave sleeping quarters and found the nannies naked in bed with male slaves of the household.

"We need you to mind Mandy for us, the Owners want to do kinky things to me", Octavia said apologetically.

The nannies sighed and got up and dressed.

***

Octavia kneeled submissively on the floor of the dungeon, grovelling at the feet of her owners. Both owners were holding long bird feathers in their hands, and gazed at Octavia with sadistic gleams in their eyes. Octavia gulped, trembling with a combination of fear and desire.

Her owners advanced towards her and she felt the feathers stroking her naked back! Octavia squealed ticklishly, that felt so fucking sensitive! She started to laugh, tickled in a way that sent chills down her spine!

The feathers stroked her shoulder blades and she giggled and squirmed! Owner Talon knew exactly where to stroke and a terrible vulnerable spot on her shoulder blade screamed tickling signals to Octavia's brain! Octavia couldn't hold still and reached around with her arm to try to protect the spot! But her owners had been counting on this and Owner Wendy grabbed her arm and held it in the awkward position!

Octavia had only one arm left and frantically tried to protect it! But Owner Talon tickled the shoulder blade on the other side and Octavia snapped and involuntarily moved her remaining arm to protect the spot and that arm was grabbed too! Octavia was now defenceless!

Owner Talon stroked Octavia's armpits with the long feathers, and Octavia went absolutely crazy with laughter! She desperately tugged with her arms but couldn't break free! The feathers slid all over her armpits in soft graceful strokes and it drove her mad! Laughter absolutely exploded out of her!

She bucked and thrashed and struggled with all her might but she couldn't escape and they just kept tickling her harder and harder! Her laughter became evermore energetic as her level of ticklish irritation increased! Oh Slaanesh it was so maddening!

The feathers stroked her ribs and sides now too, as well as her underarms, darting around at random, taking her by surprise! She was absolutely frantic, completely desperate! She could not endure it, but she had no choice! She LOVED it! 

Owner Talon brought the feathers around to the terrible spot on her shoulder blades and delivered the killing blow, completely annihilating her in screaming laughter!!!

For an unknown eternity of time Octavia's terrible torment continued without a shred of mercy, and she screamed her head off every second! Long LONG after she had given up hope of it EVER stopping, long after she had completely broken, long after everything the tickling of her shoulder blades FINALLY stopped!

Octavia gasped in relief, but suddenly Owner Talon was tickling her shoulder blades again! She had only stopped to mess with her! The spoiled relief made it even more unbearable than before! Oh sweet fucking Slaanesh!!!

Octavia gradually came to her senses, she didn't even realise that she had passed out! Her owners were fussing over her, worried about her health. 

"You are so sweet the way you take care of me", Octavia said feeling deeply touched.

She was given water and something sugary to drink and she quickly recovered. When she was completely better Owner Talon quickly interrogated her about her health and she was given another sugary drink to get her blood sugar levels back up.

When Owner Talon was satisfied that Octavia was recovered enough, she injected her with something or other (Octavia knew very little about medicine, but trusted Owner Talon completely). Whatever it was, it took effect quickly and Octavia felt much better. Owner Talon waited a few minutes just to be safe.

"Ok it is now safe to continue", Owner Talon said and Octavia shivered with excited desire.

Octavia was gently led to a luxurious soft bondage bed and she lay down, biting her lip in anticipation. She was quickly tied down to the bed, limbs spread wide and totally open to attack!

Owner Wendy sat on the bed on one side and Owner Talon say on the other. Both had an assortments of ticklish implements and sex toys laid out next to them! They picked up tiny little long paint brushes and grinned at Octavia evilly...

Moments later those brushes were stroking Octavia's erect nipples! She squealed, it was so maddening! The brushes were SO soft but had just enough stiffness to tickle like unholy fuck! Octavia giggled uncontrollably and wiggled around. Her boobs were now absolutely MASSIVE after the boob job her owners made her have and they were jiggling all over the place!

Octavia shrieked with laughter as the soft brushes went round and round her areola, tormenting her highly sensitive nipples! Her boobs jiggled about, seemingly with a mind of their own. They swung and swayed about and occasionally smacked into each other. The brushes unerringly chased her wayward breasts, never losing them for even a second!

Octavia cringed at the sheer discomfort of the ticklish sensation, it sent chills and shivers all across her entire body! She curled and clenched her fingers and toes, it was just so maddening! Owner Wendy sadistically stroked the very top of her nipple and she screamed with laughter!

Owner Talon joined suit and together the two owners lightly stroked the very tips of her nipples! Oh holy Slaanesh! Fuck that was so sensitive! Octavia thrashed her chest sending her boobs flying about to protect them! "Oh no you don't!" said both her owners in unison and together they grabbed her jiggling tits and held them still so that they could tickle the nipples with complete focus!

Octavia shrieked and screamed and laughed so hard, her whole body shook with laughter! Oh FUCK! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Her every instinct compelled her to somehow protect her nipples, to scratch the terrible TERRIBLE itch, but she couldn't move! Oh sweet holy fuck!

The owners stroked even faster and Octavia just about died! She was so frantic! Crap it tickled so MUCH! She tugged with all her might but couldn't get free, couldn't escape! She was forced to just take it no matter how bad it got! She was completely and totally owned!

Octavia moaned in submissive pleasure, at least she would have if she wasn't using every breath to howl with laughter! Oh Slaanesh this was fantastic! She hoped that it would never end! She wanted to be tickled for all eternity! Her suffering was terrible but she LIKED to suffer terribly!

Her owners squeezed her tits in great big handfuls and jiggled them around for fun as they tormented her. Oh Slaanesh it was so HOT! Two dominant women were doing whatever they liked to Octavia's tits and she got no say in the matter! Oh fuck that was heaven!

Every part of the nipples were stroked, sending Octavia into an absolute frenzy! The constant touch was making her nipples fully erect and it was starting to become increasingly erogenous! Every stroke carried with it a very sexual stimulation now and she moaned deeply, getting even wetter!

Owner Wendy brought her face down and sucked. Octavia moaned through her laughter, that felt so GOOD!


	7. Chapter 7

Owner Talon joined suit and Octavia closed her eyes and through back her head, moaning her head off with deep powerful moans! Oh Slaanesh YES! Octavia felt her face scrunch up into her characteristic "sex face" and it felt fantastic!

Her owners were doing different things to her two nipples. Owner Talon was delivering strong powerful rhythmic sucks that were the chief source of Octavia's sex face and volume. Owner Wendy was sucking more softly and was teasing the tip of her nipple with her tongue! Together the twin sensations felt orgasmically good!

Octavia moaned so deeply that her vocal cords hurt, but she couldn't stop! Oh fuck that felt so good! Her mouth was opening involuntarily in instinctive sexual response, and the position of her face made itself had a primal pleasure of it's own!

She felt her nipple distend in the powerful suction of Owner Talon's mouth and it felt so intensely wonderfully good that Octavia screamed in ecstasy! Owner Wendy bit the other nipple hard and Octavia gasped, the pain fuelling her pleasure to new extremes!

"YES! YES! YES!!!!" Octavia screamed at the top of her voice.

Owner Talon without warning grabbed Octavia's tummy without stopping sucking and squeezed it energetically. Octavia's eyes widened in her scrunched up sex face and she let out howling laughter! Oh my fucking Slaanesh!

Owner Wendy followed suit on Octavia's nearest armpit and Octavia wailed, and thrashed and screamed with ticklish laughter! 

The nipple sucking continued even as they tickled her and Octavia didn't know whether to laugh or moan! In the end she involuntarily did both at the same time! Moaning in laughter and laughing with moans!

Her tummy was being squeezed in the worst spot and in the worst was, reflexively making her thrash like a spring! She felt like her body was a mouse trap and her tummy was the trigger! Every time it was squeezed her limbs reflexively tried to slam shut the triggered and every time the ropes pulled her limbs back, stopping the motion! Owner Talon was squeezing so fast and Octavia was thrashing in time with every squeeze!

Owner Wendy stroking her armpit irritated her terribly, not causing the same thrashing but merely an additional torment to make her feel even more wonderful misery! Octavia was in absolute exquisite hell! This was TORMENT!

Even as the tickling tormented her, the sucking and biting of her nipples felt so fucking good! The three separate sensations merged with each other in her brain, fuelling each other! Her mind was a hurricane of intense and overwhelming sensation and it was incredible!

Howling incoherently in what was part laughter, part moaning, part screams of pain, and entirely a combined symphony of worship to Slaanesh, Octavia spontaneously climaxed in orgasm! Even though her pussy hadn't been stimulated at all, the pleasure had been enough for her to achieve orgasm!!!

Octavia didn't have room in her mind to think about it, the lust and sensation took up every bit of room in her conscious mind! Howling with mindless lust Octavia had yet another spontaneous orgasm, squirting all over the bed!

Her Owners didn't seem to notice the growing wetness of the bed as Octavia climaxed over and over again, squirting each time and making a huge mess! Octavia was utterly mindless, her entire being reduced down to sanity shattering orgasms!

Octavia didn't know it but she was only still alive because she was a devout Slaanesh worshipper. If a normal human experienced pleasure this extreme they would have a fatal seizure or at the very least go irreversibly insane! Protected by her god, Octavia got to experience levels of sensation not meant for mortals!

Again and again Octavia felt these lethal orgasms, screaming incoherently, and again and again she survived to experience yet more! The orgasms became closer and closer together until there was no longer a gap between them and she felt only constant unbroken orgasm!

She had arrived! This was what heaven felt like! Oh thank you so much Slaanesh!

Without warning her Owners stopped suddenly and Octavia was brought crashing back down to ordinary human sensation! Octavia screamed like she was being tortured, the sudden cessation of the heavenly pleasure was so horrible that she felt like she was in hell!

Octavia felt her body being hugged and kissed to comfort her.

"Take me back to pleasure heaven!" Octavia screamed, pleaded, begged for mercy.

Her owners seemed to understand and once again she was laughing uncontrollably and having her nipples stimulated. It wasn't as good as before, having lost momentum, but it was at least more tolerable than the hellish normalcy!

Octavia rose back up to dizzying heights quickly and the mindless intensity was blissful relief. Her mind was once again mindless lust and extreme sensation, in the absolute sweet spot that Slaanesh desires for all his worshippers.

Gradually she dropped down from these heights, slower than before, giving her time to adjust and acclimatise to the lower levels of intensity. She eventually dropped down low enough for her to have some room for conscious thought and she found herself tickled out of her mind, tortured with intensely sore bitten nipples and screaming her head off with continual orgasms!

Very gradually the nipples were left more and more alone until all that remained was the screaming laughter inducing tickling! Octavia was thrashing like a maniac as her Owners tickled the living piss out of her (quite literally).

She was pissing everywhere uncontrollably and the entire bottom half of the bed was absolutely soaked with piss and squirt! 4 hands squeezed her stomach, and she was weeping with hysterical laughter! 

Very very slowly the tickling eased down. Octavia didn't like this at all and begged to be tickled harder! Her owners refused and brought her safely down from the pleasure high until they were no longer touching her.

Octavia shook violently, feeling intensely sick.

Octavia wailed, "Oh NO! I HAVE SUB DROP!!!"

Her owners patted her hair and she was given a stabilising injection to help combat the symptoms of intense sub drop. Octavia was given water and she drank it frantically, feeling desperately dehydrated! Before she could drink even a fraction of the amount she wanted, Owner Talon took the water away.

"Slow down girl, you will puke if you drink that much that fast! Just ease down and I will give you a bit more to drink every few minutes", Owner Talon told her softly but firmly.

Octavia was really thirsty but she was still tied up and had no choice but to lay still. She frantically wanted to defy Owner Talon and just drink like crazy to satisfy her terrible thirst! This desire to be disobedient shocked her.

"I'm so terribly thirsty! PLEASE give me more water! Please I am dying of thirst!" Octavia screamed 

"I am not surprised that you are thirsty! Look at the mess you made! Fluid has been spraying out of your pussy like a fucking fire hose!" Owner Talon exclaimed.

Octavia looked at the bedding between her legs and gasped. The bed was absolutely soaked, not only soaked but had puddles around her legs! The bed had a waterproof rubber mattress protector and puddles of liquid lay on top of it! There was easily well over a litre of squirt!

"Holy fuck" Octavia said stunned.

Owner Wendy laughed happily and kissed Octavia's forehead.

"Just take it easy sweetheart, just let us rehydrate you and then we can get you up and take care of you", Owner Wendy told her.

"No. I want more! Just let me drink and then tickle me more?" Octavia asked pleadingly.

"Octavia, you know better than that, safe sane and consensual remember? You have bad sub drop and are badly dehydrated. You flew too high, so high that it took us an entire hour to bring you safely back down again!" Owner Talon told her.

Octavia felt some of her submission return but not much and said, "I don't feel very submissive right now. I don't want to be told what I can't do! I want to be tickled! You are the sadist, what are you waiting for? Torture me!"

"Octavia!!" Owner Wendy spluttered with shock.

Owner Talon quieted Owner Wendy and said, "You are badly dehydrated and delirious. Here have another drink, slow down. No you only get the one cup full for now, more in a few minutes."

***

Octavia was feeling a lot better after slowly drinking a full 3 litres of water, fuck she had been sick from the dehydration!

She and her Owners were bathing yet again!

The bedsheets had completely soaked end to end with Octavia's piss and squirt and the Owners had been forced to sit in it for the hour it took them to bring her safely back down from her lethally high levels of pleasure! All 3 women were absolutely filthy and all of them stank pungently of Octavia's vaginal fluids!

This time Owner Talon wasn't taking any chances and had everyone separated and out of kissing range of each other! They were bathing "Japanese style" (apparently some ancient human group from a gazillion years ago that Octavia had never heard of) sitting on stools on the tiled area and washing on the stools!

Owner Talon had washed first showing the two submissive women how she wanted them to wash. Owner Talon was now standing vigil with a hose of cold water ready to spray the two women if they tried to get intimate!

Octavia had already been hosed several times in punishment for trying to play with Owner Wendy. Octavia smeared soapy foam all over every inch of her squirt soaked skin and lathered herself up. Octavia's naked body was all slippery with mounds of pink fragrant foam.

She soaped up every inch of herself 3 times just to make sure that she didn't miss any spot. She squirted a soapy mixture into her vagina a few times to clean herself out. She was also very careful to clean her anus. She had a specialised set of tools for cleaning out her colon with a soapy liquid and emptied herself out into a toilet. Ah that felt so satisfying! Nothing like a completely clean colon!

At regular intervals Owner Talon hosed Octavia down with a warm water hose that felt wonderful! 

Octavia was sad to have to wash off the makeover Owner Talon gave her but it was a complete mess of tear streaks and smears! Octavia washed her face and head 5 times just to be sure, cleaned out her ears and nostrils just to be sure of washing off the mess she had made!

She repeatedly treated her hair with a regime of shampoos and conditioners and other products and finally she was clean enough to pass Owner Talon's inspection.

Octavia expected the bathing to be over at this point but was surprised when Owner Talon filled up the large bathtub and ordered her two submissives to get in with her!


End file.
